


Platonic

by Emotionallyunstabl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Destiel - Freeform, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Library, M/M, Non AU, Oblivious Sam, canon compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionallyunstabl/pseuds/Emotionallyunstabl
Summary: Castiel is newly human and Dean takes the role of teaching him how to be human. Mean while Sam is trying to convince himself all the things that those two do is strictly platonic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a car trip, please tell me about any errors and I'll fix them, enjoy!

Castiel, for all intensive purposes was human. He had fallen, along with most of the angels in a scene that the clueless called a 'Meteor Shower'. This meant that the former angel had to live amongst humans, acting as they do, living as they do. Fortunately for him, he had human friends, unlike most of the angles.

When it became apparent that his only friends, Sam and Dean had to teach him these human necessities, they had to decide over who would do it. After a stressful game of rock, paper, sizzors, it was decided that Dean would be teaching Cas these things.

Luckily, he already knew how to shower and he knows where and when to take a piss. But there were some other things he needed to become accustomed too. 

They figured this out the hard way.

___________

Dean walked in on Cas, surrounded by empty cups and books. He looked like a zombie, bags under his eyes and hair all matted.

"Cas, go to bed."

"I don't sleep."

Dean sighed, they had had this conversation before, Cas still hadn't listened.

"I know you didn't when you had your mojo, but that angel juice has run out now, hasn't it?"

"I apologise I can't be much help know that I-"

"Cas, I don't care about that I care about you!" Dean sounded angry, his faced was lined with worry, "I don't care that you can't use your powers, I care about your health or whatever. Now, you are going to bed."

He helped Cas up off the ground, and when he nearly fell over, he picked him up and carried him bridal style, through the bunker and into his own bedroom seeing as Cas didn't have his own bedroom. 

He put Cas on his bed and turned to walk out the door, intending to sleep on the couch.

"Dean." Cas's voice came quiet from behind him

"What is it Cas?"

"Stay, Stay here please."

Dean turned himself to face his tired friend. He walked over to his bed and laid down next to Castiel, pulling the covers over them. Castiel buried his face into deans chest, clinging to his shirt. Dean sighed and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, willing for him to go to sleep.

Sam found them like that the following morning. He looked at them, spooning each other, and convinced himself that it could be platonic, Cas had been looking tired for ages. He turned and walked out, they were definitely just friends. 

For now.

___________

Cas's hair was still a massive mess. So after breakfast, Dean dragged Cas into the bathroom with a pair of sizzors and declared he needed a haircut. 

After fifteen minutes of leaning on each others personal space, he had finally finished. Then Dean noticed the state of Cas's facial hair. He decided he didn't want Cas to accidentally cut himself so he just shaved it himself. Dean's face was nearly touching Castiel's during this process. It was also the time Sam decided to come in.

He watched Dean be ever so careful with the tool, making sure not to hurt the former angel. This was still platonic, he was just helping out a friend. Even so, Sam left without a word. 

___________

 

Dean was showing Cas how to play pool. It wasn't vital to human life, but hey, they were in a bar and the pool table was there. Dean tried to show Cas how to hold the stick originally, but the angel (or ex-angel) kept dropping it. Eventually dean leant over the back of Cas, wrapping his arms around his, taking Cas hands and holding the stick with both of their own. Whispering instructions into Cas's ear he taught him how to play pool.

All while Sam stool there, trying to convince himself that they were just friends.

___________

They were in the bunker library, Cas had just about mastered the art of being a human, and they were researching for a Cas they have. Sam wondered down an isle, leaving Dean and Cas to read somewhere else in the library. 

At last Sam had found the book ha had been looking for, so he made his way to the other side of the library.

"Hey guys, look at-"

Sam dropped his book, Dean was pinning Cas against a book case, tongue down his throat, forcefully making out with him. Even grosser, was the fact that Castiel was responding with equal enthusiasm, one hand on Dean's, the other in dean's hair.

Sam nearly ran out of the room, not even he could convince himself that that was platonic.

**Author's Note:**

> I like comments ;)


End file.
